


Renacimiento

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Advice, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Speeches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Eres demasiado susceptible, ¿sabes?”“No todo podemos tener tu joie de vivre.”“Pero podríais tratar. Te aseguro que ayuda a vivir mejor la vida.”
Kudos: 1





	Renacimiento

**Renacimiento **

Inglaterra había salido del salón, profundamente irritado. No podía sufrir como su hermano posara siempre como primera dama. Pensaba en esos días, cuando lo había encontrado vagando a lo largo de una pradera, y cuanto hubiera soñado que pusiera ser suyo, de poderlo crecer como una parte de sí.

Todo eso se había desvanecido cuando había visto enfrente a si un hombre, más alto que él, más grande, más fuerte. Cuando América se había dado cuenta de tener posibilidades superiores, allí habían empezados los problemas.

Inglaterra suspiró; salió en el jardín, respiró hondo el perfume de la primavera, preguntándose porque tendría que haber necesariamente cuatro estaciones, cuando esa estaba sin duda la mejor.

Confería al mundo una pátina de libertad desconocidas por otros periodos del año.

A su espalda, improvisamente, apareció Francia. Se fue a su lado, sin decir una palabra.

Arthur suspiró; lo que quería, era estar solo. Por supuesto, no necesitaba la compañía de Francia, que no estaba conocido por su innata sensibilidad.

“¿Qué quieres?” le preguntó. Francia sonrió.

“¿Por qué te has escapado?”

“No estaba necesario que me quedara. América ha tomado las riendas de la situación, y que podemos hacer nosotros, ¿sino que esperar para sus órdenes?” contestó, sarcástico.

Francia le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Arthur lo rechazó, brusco. El gálico suspiró intencionadamente.

“Eres demasiado susceptible, ¿sabes?” le señaló. Inglaterra hizo una risita.

“No todo podemos tener tu _joie de vivre_.”

“Pero podríais tratar. Te aseguro que ayuda a vivir mejor la vida.” le dijo, suavemente. Inglaterra hizo mala cara.

“No se puede vivir mejor, Francia. Tú eres de esta manera sólo porque eres un tonto frívolo. No te das cuenta de lo que significa ser una nación, de las cargas que vienen con eso. Míranos: desde siglos vivimos segundo voluntad ajena, no hacemos otro que pelear entre nosotros. Esto es el sentido de la existencia: luchar para la supremacía. Una vez tú eras el más fuerte, luego yo, ahora América y después de la guerra... quién sabe, podría ser Alemania también, o Rusia. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que podemos ser mejores que así? La única manera cómo puedes seguir en adelante con tu despreocupación es culpar a Dios de todo, o tratar de formar alianzas imposibles… con métodos poco ortodoxos.” añadió, poniendo un aire sombro recordando las presiones que siempre le había hecho la nación para que se casaran. “Ni podemos seguir en delante de esta manera. La vida que sueñas tú es como abrazar la sombra y correr detrás el viento, querer escuchar los sueños. Ya es hora de que enfrentaras la realidad, Francia.”

La única respuesta que recibió a su discurso, de que en realidad estaba muy fiero, fue una risa.

“¿Te escuchas cuando hablas, Arthur? Cada frase tuya está llena de rencor, de envidia y de melancolía. Por esto criticas mi existencia, la de América y de los otros... nosotros no nos preocupamos de lo que vendrá, sólo del presente y de lo que podemos traer de la existencia. Es por este eterno pesimismo que todos se han alejado de ti. Mira América. Vale, es un idiota, pero ha tomado la única decisión que le ha parecido correcta: alejarse de ti. Y es el camino que tarde o temprano todos van a tomar.”

“Oh, ¿de verdad? Y tú que predicas tan bien, qué tienes más que mí, ¿sino derrotas y una vida disoluta?” ironizó. Francia sonrió con ojos cerrados. Giró la cara hacia el sol, disfrutando su calor.

“Yo soy feliz. Y es lo mejor que se pueda desear. Y lo soy porque me creo ocasiones... porque, como has dicho tú, sigo tratando de formar alianzas. Y, al final, ¿no es esto lo que tendríamos que hacer? Tratar de llevarnos bien, y si no tenemos éxito no importa, al menos hemos hecho algo concreto.” volvió a mirarlo, con aire más serio. “Recuerda, Arthur: sea solo, y no será nadie. Nunca.”

“He tratado de no estar solo. He formado esas alianzas que vas magnificando. Y que he obtenido, ¿sino decepciones?” contestó, amargo.

Francia se echó otra vez riendo.

“Sólo los cobardes se rinden después las primeras derrotas, amigo mío.” sentenció.

Se hizo otra vez el silencio entre los dos. Ambos miraban el horizonte, absortos. Francia estaba sólo contemplando el paisaje, feliz de lo que veía.

Inglaterra, en cambio, pensaba.

Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero Francia tenía razón. Después de las primeras tentativas, había dejado de buscar otras naciones con quienes compartir su vida, sus batallas, su misma casa, donde el vacío resonaba matón. Era verdad, se había rendido, después de siglos de poder y orgullo. Se había vuelto en la fotocopia de lo que había sido. Se preguntaba si, en el tiempo, iba a aceptar esa situación, y a tratar de resurgir.

Se giró hacia la otra nación, finalmente sonriendo.

“¿Regresamos?” le preguntó. Francia sonrió también.

“Qué, ¿finalmente has decidido de tratar de interponerte en el camino de América?” le preguntó, travieso.

“Digamos que me gustaría hacerle notar que no es el superhéroe.” contestó, con una risita. Francia le dio una palmadita en el hombro, y juntos se volvieron dentro.

“¡Ah! ¡Mi niño se está convirtiendo en hombre! ¡Estas son satisfacciones!” se burló de él.

Inglaterra puso un aire ofendido, pero no se alejó.

“Claro, como si fuera gracias a ti.” murmuró. Francis rio.

“¿No lo es?”

“No eres contento si no piensas que todo lo bonito que pasa es gracias a ti.” le hizo notar.

“Soy hermoso y fascinante. Soy despreocupado. Y soy potente también. No veo porque no tenga que ser así.”

“Claro. Luchamos en guerras con un ego desmedido. Tarde o temprano, tendríamos que intentar.” respondió Arthur.

Ambos sonrieron.

Mientras tanto, habían llegado detrás la puerta que los separaba de los otros.

“Vale... ¿Quién tendrá el honor de arruinar los planes de América?” preguntó Francia, en tono escenográfico. Inglaterra sonrió, malicioso, y entró con determinación.

Quizás, por la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, podía fingir que fuera él a comandar.

Y de esa manera, saliendo de la burbuja que se había creado alrededor, ya no iba a estar solo.


End file.
